Reedstorm
Reedstorm is a silver tabby tom with one slightly crooked leg and pale green eyes. Personality Reedstorm is fairly reserved, at least more so than before the incident with the fox. He’d much rather sit back and observe rather than participate in an activity. Reedstorm is rather shy, and he’s hesitant when asked to do anything, worried he’ll fail the task like he failed Cinderflower. Although he’s shy, Reedstorm isn’t afraid of the world; instead he’s mostly afraid he won’t be able to fulfill another’s standards to the fullest. He believes that he’s worth nothing and tends to underestimate his own abilities. History Reedstorm was born to two highly respected warriors in the Clan, who, despite loving him, hadn’t really wanted kits in the first place, as his little was the result of a one-night fling. His parents each loved their offspring in different ways- Reedstorm’s mother expected her kits to do her best and to never mess up, while Reedstorm’s father wished for his kits to perhaps ascend into leadership or be highly respected like he was. Anything less was considered disgraceful in their eyes. Or, as Reedstorm’s mother liked to say, “We gave you life. Make good use of it.” Nothing Reedstorm did seemed to please them, except for during an especially rainy new-leaf when he managed to catch a minnow out of some of the shallows at the beach during a Spring Tide. The days passed, the days turned into weeks, and weeks into moons. Reedstorm was made an apprentice- Reedpaw, and with the input of his mother, he was apprenticed to a respected warrior named Cinderflower. He liked Cinderflower- she took extra time to figure out his strengths and weaknesses, his likes and dislikes. Because of this added to extra training, he learned slightly quicker than his siblings, and Cinderflower decided to give him a short assessment to check on his progress. They headed to the beach alone so he could fish for the assessment. Recently, there had been reports of a fox nearby, but when Reedpaw caught a faint scent of fox in the wind, Cinderflower said nothing, and so neither did he. The beginning of the assessment went by quickly and easily- he did well, Cinderflower praised him, and then they moved on to the battling. Cinderflower told him to go on ahead, and he did- but when she didn’t appear soon after he did, Reedpaw began to worry. So, quickly, he decided to go back and find her. He did indeed find his mentor- locked in a battle with a rank-smelling fox. When Reedpaw launched himself into the battle, the fox turned on him, grabbing Reedpaw’s leg in his jaws and shaking it like he would shake a fish. Cinderflower took back the fox’s attention before Reedpaw could be injured more, and she yelled at him to go back to camp to get reinforcements. Reedpaw barely managed to do so, his wounds were bad enough that he collapsed in the camp after telling another cat to send reinforcements. When the patrol of reinforcements showed up at the scene, the fox was gone and Cinderflower’s limp form was huddled and bloodied on the ground. For maybe half a day, Reedpaw was barely alive from the shock and pain of his wounds. The leader performed a dying warrior ceremony, and he was named Reedstorm. He awoke not too long after that with a new name and status, and although he is a warrior, his leg now has a permanently torn tendon and he isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Reedstorm has since taken over some of the apprentice duties, since he feels mostly useless outside of camp.